Forum:People's Challenge
I recently created an article for a scrapped-tournament from the first series of Robot Wars Extreme I'm not sure very many people will have been aware of...the People's Challenge. To sum it up, fans would send in their suggestions for fights, which would then be played out on the show itself. So, this raises the question...if the event had gotten underway, or you could have voted, what would have been your dream fight? CBFan 15:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Spectrum Smashdown A tournamount between the various colours of Blue/Green, White, Red, Black, Yellow and Grey. The layout was that one robot was victorious from 6, which then formed a heat similar to Series 4 heats. Took part in Extreme 1 Eliminators *Gold - Panic Attack vs Cerberus vs Mega Morg vs Robochicken Evo vs Atomic 2 vs Dominator 2: Robochicken, Mega Morg and Cerberus would mostly likely fall easily to the flipping weapons, and Dominator 2 would be unable to dish up any points on damage on the other two. I'd say the Panic Attack would probably come off second best to Atomic. *Red - Tornado vs Diotoir vs Spawn Again (Extreme 1 colour scheme) vs Thermidor 2 vs Killertron vs Wild Thing: Diotoir pits Tornado, Spawn Again throws over Killertron, Wild Thing would struggle against the final three. Thermidor 2 would flip over Spawn Again, who I would bet on to break down, and Diotoir can't self right either, so I'm going for Thermidor 2 *Blue/Green - Aggrobot 3 vs Trouble & Strife vs Pussycat vs 3 Stegs to Heaven vs Bulldog Breed 3 vs 13 Black: I'm sure Pussycat would lay about it, but none of the others are open to damage from Pussycat. Bulldog Breed would probably dispatch of 13 Black, Aggrobot 3 and Trouble & Strife, winning the judges decision. *Black - Chaos 2 vs Stinger vs Plunderbird 5 vs Bigger Brother vs Napalm vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Chaos 2 would certainly eject Plunderbird and SMIDSY, and Napalm would be reduced to pieces. Stinger and Bigger Brother and Chaos 2...for this point in time, I'm with the reigning champs *Silver - Razer vs Sir Chromalot vs 101 vs King B Powerworks vs Splinter vs X-Terminator: 101 and King B do a team up on the others, I think. 101 can certainly outpush Splinter, and I can see King B dealing with Sir Chromalot whilst Razer takes apart X-Terminator. Then I foresee the two rivals teaming up on Razer until it is either pitted or breaks down. As for the final two, I'm in favour of 101 as King B is unreliable. *White - The Spider vs Hypno-Disc vs Barber-Ous vs The Steel Avenger vs Major Tom vs Comengetorix: Hypno-Disc would simply dissect The Spider, Major Tom, Barber-Ous and Comengetorix. There is not enough that The Steel Avenger can do, I believe :Note: Not enough white competitors were gathered, so the final three were chosen as fillers' Heat *Eliminator 1 **Atomic vs Thermidor 2 vs Hypno-Disc: I can see a Series 5 happening, with Atomic being disarmed, then shredded. *Eliminator 2 **Chaos 2 vs Bulldog Breed 3 vs 101: Chaos 2 and Bulldog Breed would consider each other the more potent threat, with Chaos 2 coming out on top. *Semi-Final 1 **Thermidor 2 vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 is just the stronger at this point. *Semi-FInal 2 **Hypno-Disc vs 101: Rematch of the century, I think that those new scoop spikes would come off, scoring points for damage, which causes a higher chance of Hypno-Disc winning the judges decision. *Final **Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc has a srimech this time, and I think Chaos 2 would fall. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 03:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) New Blood A nice, simple battle between the Wild Card Warriors, fighting on their own turf. Ajjay vs The Spider vs Draven vs The Executioner vs Axe Awe: '''I think either Ajjay or Axe Awe would win. They seem the most reliable and potent, respectively. :I absolutely love that idea, and I'd say Axe Awe would win. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Crusher Crunch-Up Another version of the Series 7 event, with more appropriate robots. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 00:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *Ming 3 vs Suicidal Tendencies vs Plunderbird 5: '''Ming 3, despite quite a weak weapon, is the most reliable of the three, so its got the win in my opinion Burly Bash A fight between the largest competitors Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 00:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *Mega Morg vs Behemoth vs Wheely Big Cheese: '''Behemoth would win, I think :Wheely Big Cheese to win, and Behemoth and Mega Morg to land in another dimension. ManUCrazy 16:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Veteran Vengeance A battle between the six competitors who started back in Series 1, in the form of the S1 final. *Chaos 2 vs Diotoir vs Pussycat vs Napalm 2 vs Plunderbird 5 vs Killertron: I can see either Chaos 2 or Pussycat winning. Pussycat may have the advantage this time because it can cause more damage. :I like that idea, but you can't forget Adam Clark with Wowot. The outcome is unlikely to change. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Showdown *Razer vs Hypno-Disc: ......errr.....good question... CBFan 07:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Not for me. Hypno-Disc Razer is too slow to crush, it would not be able to pin Hypno-Disc before terminal blows were dealt. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Granted, but remember what happened when Hypno-Disc fought Behemoth. And don't forget, Razer's scoop is steel, rather than titanium. In effect, the two are only going to grind themselves to a standstill. CBFan 20:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::I disagree, but I think the outcome of this fight will always be doomed to remain a mystery. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Razer's Challenge Belt I'd like to see them give a Challenge Belt to Razer, as an excuse to pit it against some other great robots it never got to fight. In order, the challengers should be: '''Panic Attack, King B, Kan Opener, Sump Thing, Steg 2/3Stegs, Mousetrap, Wheely Big Cheese, Dominator 2, SMIDSY, Barberous, Stinger, Storm 2, and Hypnodisc. I can see Razer beating all of them, even Hypnodisc. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 18:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know Kim Davies is an excellant driver and the forks could lift Razer into the pit. Hypno-Disc I think may have the power to almost rip the beak off. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but PA isn't immune to wedges; all Razer would have to do is dodge the forks once, and while they're still in the up position, Panic Attack is vulnerable to Razer's crusher. As for Hypnodisc, its weakness is the surface of the disk; Dominator and Shunt hit it there and it just stopped moving. If Razer could dip its beak into the disc, Hypnodisc would be finished. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 20:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Razer looks great, but in reality, you can't say it would happen. There is no way in hell that Razer could lower its beak quickly enough, and Hypno-Disc has great mobility, it could shred the exterior. I also dispute Dominator 2 (very difficult for Razer to pierce that shape, as shown in its battle with Aggrobot, and the armour is very tough) and Storm 2 (way too quick for Razer). 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::This will sound strange, but maybe Barberous could stand a chance too. Is Razer's beak tall enough to get around the entire pole or on top of it? If Razer couldn't, then we could see a repeat of the Kat 3 fight... ManUCrazy 00:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) New Blood Championship Instead of one huge melee, a knockout tournament between Extreme 1's new machines. Competing Robots: Axe-Awe, Ajjay, The Spider, The Executioner, Draven, Shear Khan, Fluffy, Cataclysmic Variabot '''Eliminators' *Axe-Awe vs The Executioner: Axe-Awe has the more potent weaponary and uses it to dominate. Axe-Awe won *The Spider vs Fluffy: Fluffy's spinning hammer destroys the weak vertical blades of The Spider. Fluffy won *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Shear Khan: Cataclysmic Variabot wins on a judges decision with its axe blows, even if Shear Khan isn't necessarily 'pepper-potted'. Cataclysmic Variabot won *Ajjay vs Draven: I'd go for Ajjay on a judges decision if its weaponary works. Ajjay won Semi Finals *Axe-Awe vs Ajjay: Axe-Awe uses its front flipper to flip over Ajjay, if not it hammers Ajjay and wins via the judges. Axe-Awe won *Fluffy vs Cataclysmic Variabot: Fluffy, no question, ripping panels off its foe. Fluffy won 3rd place playoff *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Ajjay: Assuming C.V is ready, Ajjay will be too strong. Ajjay won Final *Axe-Awe vs Fluffy: Close, but Fluffy shades it on a judges decision due to the damage inflicted on Axe-Awe, but Axe-Awe is the more aggressive. Fluffy won UK Championships, ala Extreme Warriors Yeah, I'm kinda bumping this a bit, but after watching the first US Championship, and also seeing how the Grand Final of Series 1 went....this got me thinking. I counted the "Main Competition" (All-Stars, Tag Team Terror and Annihilator) competitors, and realised there were 36. So.... Robots Competing: Just look at the Extreme 1 template for details. Heats *101 vs Chaos 2 vs Firestorm 3 vs Napalm 2 vs Spawn Again vs The Steel Avenger: I doubt Spawn Again or Napalm 2 will last, to be honest, due to lack of reliability. At the same time, I'm not convinced Steel Avenger or 101 are up to standards with Chaos 2 or Firestorm. I think it'd be between these two...and I think, at this stage, that Firestorm was just about on par with Chaos 2...I'll have to go for it to get much needed revenge. No OOTA just yet, though. *3 Stegs to Heaven vs Comengetorix vs Gemini vs Panic Attack vs Spirit of Knightmare vs Thermidor 2: Panic Attack and Spirit of Knightmare are the most reliable, Thermidor 2 is the most potent...it'll be between these three, I think. I think Thermidor will have the advantage, though. *Arnold A. Terminegger vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Hypno-Disc vs Pussycat vs Splinter vs Tornado: Such a shame the two "rank outsiders" had to be in the same battle. Hypno-Disc and Splinter are, frankly, in big trouble, as are probably Pussycat and Arnold A. Out of Tornado and Disc-O, I think Tornado might just be the stronger and more manoverable. *Behemoth vs Diotoir vs King B Powerworks vs Razer vs Stinger vs Wheely Big Cheese: Now this is an interesting match-up. These six are rather unpredictable with what they can or can't do, so it wouldn't be easy to pick a winner....but, despite it losing to Razer before, my gut instinct would probably be Behemoth, mostly because I'm not sure what Razer could do to Stinger or Wheely Big Cheese. *Bigger Brother vs Dominator 2 vs Major Tom vs Sir Chromalot vs Suicidal Tendencies vs Wild Thing: Major Tom is going nowhere here, and I'm not convinced Sir Chromalot can stand up. However, my vote is for Wild Thing, because we know it can outlast Dominator 2, and I think it could do a similar thing to the other two as well. *Cerberus vs Fighting Torque vs Mega Morg vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Sumpthing vs X-Terminator: Now, this is definately the "weakest" heat. Whatever version of Fighting Torque they use, it's in trouble. Provided it doesn't break down, I'd say X-Terminator has the best weapon and power, so it'll go through. FINAL *Firestorm 3 vs Thermidor 2 vs Tornado vs Behemoth vs Wild Thing vs X-Terminator: Oh, goodness only knows what would happen here. All six robots have the change of winning, they're fairly tough, strong and reasonably reliable. Maybe Firestorm or Tornado....hovering towards the latter because it pretty much dominated Extreme. OK, that's over. Good job we decided to redo that template. CBFan (talk) 15:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC)